


Don't fall in love.

by aumiles



Category: Original Work, poem - Fandom
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, Love, just love, my own poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aumiles/pseuds/aumiles
Summary: Don't fall in love
It's terrifying 
Just tiresome and anxieties
You torture anything inside you
You had it all and then you broke.
Don't  try to get involved.





	Don't fall in love.

Don't fall in love

It's terrifying  
You panicked  
You run  
You tremble  
You fall down  
You shaking  
You cry  
You jealous  
You possess  
You claim  
You lose  
You fucking low  
You bath in ecstasy  
You rejoice with everything  
You daydream like idiot in heaven  
You give up your priority  
You risk all you have  
You thinking-straight challenged  
Better or worse  
You never the same again  
You see your surroundings  
Lovely adorable vivid  
You find tons of peace pouring down all over you  
24-7  
You relax like the only cloud in the ocean  
You find yourself floating in odd space  
You step on broken-glass mess whoever made  
You hurt  
You suffer  
You can't sleep  
You lose your hair  
You lost your mind  
You sleep all day  
You couldn't wake up  
You torture  
whatever is inside you  
24-7  
You die to stop feeling  
The rest of your life  
That is what he did to you  
That is what you do to yourself  
If you ever owned one  
Don't fall in love.  
Don't try.

**Author's Note:**

> Here here these old unpositive stuff nothing new.  
> No one wrote , no one loved.


End file.
